


I'm Here For You

by LesboDyke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hange has BPD fucking fight me, Levi is a good boyfriend, this is pure self indulgence here, this is totally not because i had a rage fit and destroyed my kitchen today whatever do you mean?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Something sets Hange into a rage, but Levi knows how to calm them down.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the actual ship content is more hinted than explicit but I wrote it to be a ship fic.
> 
> Also this is pure self indulgence. & I will fite anyone who tells me Hange doesn't have BPD. Binch shares my diagnosis.

“Levi.” Erwin interrupted Levi’s thoughts as he sat and sipped his tea. Levi glanced up, raising an eyebrow in answer. “It’s Hange. They’re…” Erwin trailed off, and Levi understood without the commander needing to finish.

“I’m coming.” He stood, abandoning his tea in favour of seeing to his partner. “Was there any cause this time?” Levi asked, having been through this enough times to know Erwin would lead him to where he needed to go.

“None that any of us could see. Moblit nearly caught a notebook to the face, but he managed to duck in time.” Levi nodded, making a mental note to get Hange to write an apology. They struggled to verbally apologise for what happened during times like these.

“Same as usual, just keep people away.” Levi pointed out, knowing exactly when they’d reached the right door. He could hear Hange inside, screaming obscenities, their voice already getting hoarse.

“No problem with that one.” Erwin muttered, ignoring the way that Levi glared at him as he hurried to leave. Levi drew in a deep breath, centering himself before entering the room. It was mostly destroyed. Hange was stood in the middle, their fists clenched tight and their frame shaking.

“Get out!” They turned on Levi when they heard the door open, screaming the words. Levi closed the door, shaking his head.

“No.” Levi raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. It was very unlikely Hange would throw things at him, but he trusted his reflexes enough to duck, should they change their usual pattern.

“Get  _ out! _ ” Hange insisted again, the words coming out harsh and rough from Hange’s clearly abused throat.

“No.” Levi repeated, reclining against the door. “Carry on with what you were doing. Once you’ve calmed down, we’ll talk.” He listened to them breathe heavily for a moment, clearly warring internally, before they let out something akin to a snarl and kicked the chair nearby. Levi watched as Hange returned to their destruction, knocking down furniture and throwing their notebooks across the rooms. He’d help with the clean up later.

Finally, Hange seemed to slow, until they sank to their knees. Their fists were still clenched and their breathing was still heavy, but Levi knew them well enough to know that they were calmer. He pushed off the wall and sat next to them, making sure not to touch until they were ready.

“Better?” Levi asked. Hange nodded, using one hand to carefully rub their throat. Levi sighed and reached into his jacket pocket, producing a lozenge. “Here. Then you can tell me what this room did to offend you so much.” His almost joke earned him a slight snort from Hange, who accepted the Lozenge and then took his hand, lightly playing with his fingers.

“Did I hurt Moblit?” Hange asked, once they’d nearly dissolved the lozenge. Levi shook his head, running his thumb over Hange’s knuckles. At least they hadn’t punched any walls this time. No need for medical intervention, just his intervention.

“He managed to duck. You can write him an apology when this place is cleaner.” No one else got to see Levi be soft like this. He doubted Hange would have ever seen it, if it weren’t for these rages. But through years of trial and error, he had calming them down to an art. It took a lot of patience, and knowing when to be soft. “So?” Levi asked, raising an expectant eyebrow.

“I was looking through the histories…” Hange started, staring down at their hands, carefully playing with Levi’s fingers. They couldn’t bring themself to look at their partner. “To see if there was anything useful in there. And then it got to the walls and…” Hange was quick to drop Levi’s hand, feeling the surge of anger rising up inside of them again, making them tense up. Their teeth gritted, their fists clenched and their shoulders set in place.

Levi sat back, waiting for Hange to calm again. It might take them a moment or two, but after the first real rage, the mini rages would subside far quicker and with a lot less violence.

“And?” Levi asked, once he saw Hange’s muscles unlock and saw them reach for his hand again. Their fingers ran over his palm softly, clearly finding the repeating motion soothing.

“And I reached the part about the fight to arm the walls…” Levi sighed, nodding and lightly squeezing Hange’s hand.

“That makes most people rage.” He pointed out, trying to make them feel better about the loss of their temper. Hange snorted, using their free hand to motion to the rest of the room. Levi shrugged. “It can all be fixed. You haven’t broken anything and you haven’t hurt anyone. Write up an apology to Moblit, and this will all be finished with.” Levi didn’t react quick enough this time and found his hand being gripped with increasing pressure, before it all dropped off.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hange apologised quickly, their eyes wide. Levi wiggled his fingers, breathing out softly.

“Forgiven.” Levi assured them, once he was sure there was no damage. But he kept his hands on his own lap for now. He was understanding, not a doormat. Hange sighed softly.

“I hate that I’m like this.” Hange admitted, playing with their own fingers now that Levi was keeping his hands to himself. “I want to be normal.” A common complaint of Hange’s. Especially when they’d accidentally hurt someone during a rage.

“But then you wouldn’t be my favourite abnormal.” Levi pointed out, getting to his feet. He looked down, glad to see that his compliment had earned him a smile. “Let’s get cleaning.” He encouraged, helping Hange to their feet.

“Thanks for understanding me, Levi.”

“Any time, Four eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be nice, but I'm not gonna debate with y'all about my writing them with BPD, different interpretations of my diagnosis, or how different people have different symptoms.
> 
> I wrote this based on how I experience BPD.
> 
> But any other reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
